


The ultimate universe crackfic

by Shadow_network



Series: The sonic fics [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Funny, M/M, OOC, Weed, crackfic, its pretty dumb, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Yeah this is dumb.All of my favorite universes come together to smoke weed and ruin there lives. Enjoy
Relationships: None
Series: The sonic fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024542
Kudos: 1





	1. Yep it’s weed

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but another one is coming for all of the ddlc and b99 Fans just wait

Damn sonic how much weed do you smoke”

“A bunch”

“Isn’t it illegal”

“Nope just got legalized”

“And your just gonna get high”

“Yep Eggman told me the day it gets legalized he turns good”

“Wait”

“He’s in the other room off his rocker”

“I hate you”


	2. The highest in the room award goes too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get high as fuck. All of them. Even Mac. Bite me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me. This is just for laughs. I want to ask a break from drama to be funny. There is Gonna be a lot of chapters. Yes there is a lot of drugs and pot.

Shadow and silver loved anime. It was the thing they watched together or alone. Weed just got legalized and what’s worse then high people.

“Look the universes are colliding and there is Gonna be tons of pot”

Right the point that two other universes are coming to smoke.

(Jump to the 99th precinct)

“Perlata are you smoking weed”

“No”

“So what’s that smell”

“Oh weed is legalized in a different universe”

“Dammit”

Holt walked up to Jake and saw a bunch of open porn files.

“PERLATA WHY THE FANS ARE GONNA HATE YOU”

“Wait I can explain”

“Go ahead”

“Someone captured porn of me and Amy and I’m-“

“Stop just hurry up”

Jake searched until it was found.

“Lemme see”

“I don’t think you want to”

“Whatever”

Holt looked and saw that Jake and Amy had tons of pot. Mac was even smoking it. No not Mac, Rosa.

“Uh oh”

“Santiago and Diaz please come to Jakes desk”

“Hey”

“What’s up dad-i mean captain”

“You all are fired”

“WHAT!!!”

“We all know you were smoking weed”

“And”

“It’s not legalized here so all of you give up your badges”

“Wait holt lemme smell you”

Holts eyes widened as Jake Sherlock perlata found tons of weed.

“Well well well”

Wuntch walked in as Jakes deduction finished.

“You all four are fired”

Holt looked but couldn’t avoid and they handed there badges.

(Jump to the literature club)

“Yuri can I have your weed”

“What nat that’s for me not you”

“It’s legal”

“Oh shit it is”

“Yep”

Natsuki pulled out her phone to show a new law passed that children teens and adults may now smoke weed with no arrest.

Yuri than looked it up and yeah, she wasn’t lying.

“Well shit we should call this the pot club”

“Yep”

Sayori and monika overheard.

“You guys really gonna smoke”

Natsuki looked at monika.

“Yeah moni want some”

“Fuck yeah”

(Time skip)

There was tons of smoke on the club. Damn there were high.

“I see rainbows”

Monika let out a sharp laugh.

“Hey Yuri can you check the time”

She nodded before her eyes widened.

“It’s twelve in the morning”

“Oh shit our parents must think we’re dead”

“Let’s go”

All four girls rushed out of the class room.

(Jump to the Perlata household)

Holt Rosa Jake and Amy all used there rights to smoke heavy.

“Holt you look like a unicorn”

“Yep p-p-“

“Yep he’s out”

“Hey where’s Mac”

“In his room smoking a joint”

“Ooh that’s cool”

“Wait”

Amy’s eyes widened at the same time as Jakes.

“Fuck the three year old is smoking”

“Shit”

They went to the room but it was too late. Little Mac was fucked up.

“We suck as parents”

“At lest we don’t have to watch him”

“True”

(Jump to shadows anime hut)

Sonic and eggman decided to visit shadow and an hour in they,including silver, were high as shit.

“Damn sailor moon has a big ass”

“Nope”

“That’s you not me”

They glanced at eggman and sonic who were knocked.

“Fuck man I can’t see my dick”

“What you don’t have one”

“I don’t”

“Damn”

“Do you have a dick”

“Do I”

“A question we all should ask ourselves”

“Yep”

Shadow looked at his degenerate photos before seeing Amy rose Stoned off her ass.

“Amy when did you get here”

“I followed sonic and I also like weed”

“Cool”

“Hey shadow does sonic have a dick”

“How would I know”

“Thought you would”

“Oof”

“Hey shadow why is Amy here”

“No idea silver no idea”

They all knocked out. Why is everyone so damn irresponsible.

“Hey writer time for your weed”

Got to go I’m gonna go get stoned. Next time: Jake Perlata does some weed shit with Doug Judy. I think. I have no idea I’m pretty high right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the ending I don’t smoke weed. I have friends who do and people I’m close but I don’t. I do however no how it works. The narrator is just a character. I hope you laughed as much as me.


End file.
